hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 91
September 3rd: Part 7 (9月3日(7), Kugatsu Mikka (7)) is the 91st chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Gon, surrounded by the enemy, is questioned by Pakunoda. She inquires about the "Chain User". Gon becomes confused and Machi explains he's a Nen user they are looking for. Gon tells the women he doesn't know this person and that he was following them of his own free will. Pakunoda doesn't think that he's lying, but if he is, he's very good at it. Meanwhile, Killua is being questioned by Nobunaga and Phinks. He is asked why he's following them. Killua tells them about the huge reward that the Mafia Community is giving for their heads. The second question is about who taught him to shadow like that. Killua says it's better than just shadowing, they implement Zetsu while doing so and that he learned it to become a Hunter. Nobunaga asks again who taught him and Killua replies that it was his master. Nobunaga then asks him if he knows a Nen user who uses a chain and who is either a Manipulator or Conjurer. Killua says that his master is an Enhancer and that he was only taught the Four Major Principles. Nobunaga, who is disappointed, becomes angry and asks Killua if he wishes to die then or later. Back with Gon, Pakunoda receives a phone call. Seizing this chance, Gon tries to make a run for it but Machi uses her incredible speed and immobilizes him and tells him it's useless to move. When Pakunoda hangs up, it is revealed that Killua allowed himself to be captured. Killua and Gon are then brought to the hideout of the Phantom Troupe, located somewhere in an area with countless abandoned buildings. The boys enter a room and the rest of the Troupe are seen in waiting. Hisoka decides that he doesn't know them and Killua, who also realizes this, comes to the same decision. However, Gon screams out in surprise when he sees Hisoka. When asked if they knew someone there, Killua quickly says that they recognize Shizuku from the arm wrestling contest which they held to make some money. However, when asked if that was true, she denies it. Feitan and Franklin try for some time to jog her memory but are unsuccessful. When Nobunaga asks Gon if it's true that he beat Shizuku, he says yes. Nobunaga slicks his hair back and tells him to arm wrestle him. Gon's arm is slammed down and is dripping blood. Nobunaga then says they will go one more time. Though in pain, Gon agrees. When he again effortlessly smashes Gon's hand down, Nobunaga asks what his ranking in arm wrestling in the Phantom troupe is. Franklin replies that it is 7th or 8th. Nobunaga says the strongest of them physically was Uvogin but it seems that he was killed by the "Chain User". When Killua says that they don't know the "Chain User", he's told that another outburst like that one and he would be killed. While continuing to arm wrestle Gon, Nobunaga begins explaining how Uvogin and himself were like two fingers on the same hand. Uvogin was strict with punctuality and often argued with him and Franklin about their tardiness. When they fought like kids, Uvogin always beat him. They also knew each other before joining the Troupe. Nobunaga begins to cry and becomes furious. He knows Uvogin could never lose in a fair fight and that he must've been tricked by a coward. Nobunaga thinks the "Chain User" must have a deep hatred for them and he knows he was recently hired by the Nostrade Family. After hearing this, Killua begins to have an idea of who it might be. Nobunaga says that even if it's just a rumor, they must give all the information they have. Gon says even if he knew he wouldn't tell him. He is surprised that he would be able to cry for his companion and that he has a heart. Gon, now flowing with energy and furious, asks why he doesn't share that compassion with the people he kills and slams Nobunaga's arm down with tremendous force. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_91 ru:Главы_Арки_Пауков Category:Volume 10 Category:Yorknew City arc